


Stolen

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: Smut... read at your own risk





	

Reader’s POV  
The clubhouse was packed when I pulled into the parking lot. I took a deep breath to try and rid my nerves. I also checked my makeup and pulled my low cut tank top down a little lower. I had a plan tonight and I was going to make sure it worked.   
I walked into the clubhouse and was greeted by Tig. He looked me over and let out a low whistle. I was just wearing plain black leggings and a longer tank top with simple black heels. The top half of my tank top was a see through lace and underneath it I was wearing a blood red bra.   
“Damn doll, you are going to end up in one of the sons’ bed tonight. I’m really hoping it’s mine.” He looked me up and down with a hungry look. I blushed hard at his words.   
“Sorry Tiggy. I already know whose bed I want to end up in.” I told him with a smile.   
“Lucky bastard.” Tig smiled and hugged me before going to the pool tables. I was pretty good friends with the boys considering I had been working at TM as a mechanic for almost 2 years now. They all treated me like family. I looked around the clubhouse until I spotted the Son that I was looking for, Juice.   
He was drinking at the bar and I smiled. I walked over to him and he didn’t notice. I lightly ran my hand across his back as I made my way to his other side and leaned against the counter. He jumped when I touched him, pulled out of his own thoughts. He smiled when he saw me and then his eyes got wide as he looked at my outfit. I could see him swallow.   
“Hey Juicey.” I smirked at him.   
“Um hey Y/N.” He said as he finally looked back up at my face and shook his head. “You look… nice.”   
“Just nice?” I pouted. “Well damn guess I didn’t succeed then.”   
“Succeed at what?” He looked at me confused.   
“I didn’t succeed in getting your attention.” I took a step forward so I was practically between his legs. His eyes widen even more.  
“My… attention?” He asked. I bit my lower lip and nodded. His eyes were glued to my lips as I bit them. I sighed and took a step back.   
“But if I just look nice… then I guess I failed.” I pouted then let out a gasp as he pulled me back between his legs. I grabbed his sides to balance myself and it was his turn to smirk. He leaned close and whispered in my ear.   
“You look so fucking hot.” I blushed at his words and smiled.   
“That’s better.” I giggled and he smiled at me. He lightly cupped my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. It was gentle and sweet and I pushed myself closer to him. He groaned slightly and I pulled my head back. “I think I need a drink.”   
“As you wish.” He smiled and got us both a couple shots. I moved and sat on the stool next to his. “Is that really for me? Did you dress like that to get my attention?”   
“Yeah.” I blushed and pushed my hair behind my ear. “You never seemed to notice me before so I thought I’d do something a little less than subtle.” He looked me in the eyes.   
“Trust me, I noticed you.” I blushed harder and he reached over and ran a knuckle over my cheek. I ordered us some more shots and Juice drank more than I did. I was feeling a nice buzz as I ordered us some more. Juice downed his but I didn’t touch mine. He was obviously becoming drunk and I ordered some more for him. Once he was a little more out of it, I leaned over and placed my hand on his thigh. He looked at me and I squeezed lightly. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.   
“I want you, Juan.” I felt him shiver at the use of his real name. He hopped off his stool and grabbed my hand. I hopped down too and ordered us each a glass of tequila. We walked to his dorm, well I walked, he stumbled. Once we were inside I turned to put the glasses down on the table. While he was taking off his shoes I slipped a sleeping pill in his glass.   
I giggled as I saw him struggling and bent down to help him take off his shoe. He smiled at me and lightly touched my hair. He started stroking it and I leaned up and lightly kissed him.   
“You’re so beautiful and sweet.” His words slurred as he spoke. “I’ve liked you for so long.” Guilt racked through my body as I smiled and kissed him again lightly. I got up and walked over to the table to grab our glasses. I handed him his glass and I sipped mine while he downed his. He put his empty glass on the bedside table and I put my nearly full one on the floor. I straddled his lap and he smiled. He groaned softly as I kissed him again.   
He had started to kiss my neck when the pills kicked in and he slumped against my shoulder. I gently took off his kutte and pushed him down on the bed. I placed a blanket over his body and kissed his forehead softly. I really did like him and I felt really guilty about this now that I knew he liked me back but I’d return his kutte in a few days. No harm, no foul, right? I picked up his kutte and slipped out the back as the party raged on. Nobody noticed me leave or the kutte that I was keeping hidden. 

Juice’s POV  
I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my face and rolled over. My head ached as I moved and I let out a louder groan. Fuck how much did I drink last night? I tried to think back to last night but everything was still fuzzy. Someone began pounding on my door as I was trying to think and I groaned again.  
“Juicey! Church in ten minutes!” Chibs yelled through the door.   
“Okay! Okay!” I yelled back and pulled the blanket off my head. Chibs was satisfied with my answer and left to go and wake up more brothers. I sat up in bed and looked at the empty glass on my bedside and that’s when everything started coming back to me. You and that outfit last night. A smile came across my face as I remembered kissing you and drinking. We came back to my dorm and that’s really the last thing that I remembered.   
I looked around and wondered where you were. The bathroom door was open and I didn’t see or here anything coming from it. I pulled the blanket off and noticed that I was fully clothed. You must of left when I passed out on you. I sighed and put my head in my hands. 2 years of fucking pining after you and I blew my chance. I took some painkillers and looked around for my kutte.   
I couldn’t find it in it’s usual spot on the back of my chair so I started to look around the room. I figured in my drunken state I just flung it somewhere. After 5 minutes of looking I was beginning to panic. Fuck, where was it? I began to look through drawers, under my bed, and even in my closet.   
I searched my whole room I even started tipping shit over and leaving a fucking mess everywhere but in that moment I didn’t care. I just had to find my fucking kutte. After searching the room as best as I could, I headed to the front room because it just had to be out there. I looked around the bar, the pool table, and even under the couches. I found jizz and panties but not my kutte. The guys came into the front room and looked at me like I had lost my mind which I’m pretty sure I had.   
“What’s the matter Juicey?” Chibs asked.   
“If this is some sort of prank, you guys win! I’m freaked out! Please just give me it back!” I begged. They looked at me with even more looks of confusion.   
“Did you hit your head, brother?” Tig asked me.   
“Somebody please tell me they have my kutte!” I begged again. The guys all looked at each other and then back at me.   
“You lost your kutte?” Clay asked.   
“Yes, okay I had it before the party and now I can’t find it.” I admitted figuring that would be the easiest route out of this, if it was a prank.   
“You better fucking find it Juicey!” Chibs said with an edge to his voice.   
“Church now! We are dealing with this.” Clay yelled. Fuck, this so wasn’t a prank. We all went inside the chapel. We sat down at our normal spots and Clay looked at me to explain. I told them about wearing it to the party, drinking way too much, and then not being able to find it this morning. Once I was done, Clay looked around the table and told me to get out of the chapel and not to come back until someone got me. I left and sat on the couch with my head between my hands.   
They debated for about 10 minutes and Chibs was sent to get me. I got up and followed him inside. We sat down at our spots and I waited to hear what they decided. God I hoped they wouldn’t kick me out of the club for this. This club was everything to me.   
“We decided that until you find your kutte, you are riding bitch on Tig’s bike.” Clay told me with a “you better not argue with me on this” look. I nodded, embarrassed and ashamed.   
“Make sure you take your shirt off when you are riding with me, I want everyone to see how hot my bitch is.” Tig told me with a wink and the rest of the club laughed. I felt my cheeks get warm but cracked a smile. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood and I was grateful for that.   
“If you two start making out, I’m kicking one of you off the bike.” Bobby said with a chuckle.   
“You wouldn’t be able to kick that high, old man.” Jax teased bobby and all the tension left the room as everyone started picking on each other. Eventually we got back to the reason Church was called and settled our business. When we got out of the Chapel, Tig came over to me.   
“So how was she?” He asked. I looked at him confused until I realized he was talking about you.   
“I fucking passed out drunk on her. She probably doesn’t want anything to do with me.” I confessed to him. He laughed.   
“Trust me, with the way she was dressed last night, you passing out on her won’t scare her away.” Tig told me. “So jealous that she went for you.”   
“Thanks Tiggy.” I laughed. He patted me on the shoulder and walked to his dorm. I pulled out my phone and called you.   
“Hello?” You answered sleepily.   
“Hey, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me.” I said nervously. You chuckled.   
“No, I’m definitely not mad at you.” You said and I smiled.   
“Good, good. Hey do you know what happened to my kutte? I can’t find it.” I asked.   
“Nope, sorry.” You said.   
“Okay, well I’ll see you later.” I sighed as I thought of other places it could be.   
“Later.” You said and hung up. I headed outside to go and check the garage. 

Reader’s POV  
I hung up the phone and sighed loudly. God, I didn’t mean to make him panic. I just was dared by my stupid friends to steal his kutte because they knew I liked him. I got out of bed and picked up his kutte. I sent some pictures to them and looked at it. I bit my lip and slid the kutte on over the Teller-Morrow shirt I was wearing. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Fuck this looked right. I took a couple of pictures for myself and then decided to have a little fun.   
I took off his kutte and then my shirt. I was left in just my black lace underwear and I slid the kutte back on. I laughed at myself and took a couple more pictures. I finally decided to take it off. I needed to figure out a way to sneak this back into the clubhouse now. I bit my lip as I slipped my shirt back on. Well, fuck I really did not think this out. I ran my fingers through my head as every scenario in my head kept ending up with me getting caught.   
After an hour of thinking about it, I got up and started to make lunch for myself. Today was my day off so I wouldn’t have to see the boys and lie to them about the kutte. I already felt bad enough lying to Juice. I continued to think about how I could sneak his kutte to him. 

Juice’s POV  
I searched the whole fucking property, I was really starting to lose it and honestly I thought that I was going to start bawling from frustration. I was currently sitting on my bed with my head buried in my hands when I light knock came from the open door. I looked up to find Tig.   
“Anything brother?” He asked and I shook my head. He ran a hand through his hair. “Look I was thinking about it and I might know where it is.”   
“Where!?” I jumped up, excited.   
“Well I was thinking back to last night and you had your kutte on when you went to your room with Y/N.” He said.   
“Okay…” I said, not sure where he was going with this.   
“The only person to come in and out of her room that I’m aware of was you and her. I think she stole it brother.” He said. His words stung and left a bitter taste in my mouth. I thought back to last night and how odd it was that you decided that was the night to hit on me. Fuck, it was all a plan to steal my fucking kutte. All of the anger and frustration that had built up had reached a boiling point and Tig seemed to understand where my mind was going because he started walking out of the clubhouse with me following him. He hopped on his bike and I had to get on behind him which only added to my anger. He drove to your house and stopped in front. “You want me to wait brother?”   
“No, I’ll get a ride back.” I shook my head.   
“Just don’t hurt her.” Tig said and drove off. I went to the front door and pounded on it. 

Reader’s POV  
I jumped out of the shower as I heard pounding on my door. I wrapped a towel around my body and quickly made my way to the front door. I opened it to find Juice with his hand up ready to knock again. His eyes had a dark look in them and he was frowning which was unusual within itself for Juice.   
“Hey, what are you doing here?” I asked.   
“Where is it?” His voice was lower and rougher. The dark look in his eyes and the way his voice sounded, sent a shiver through my body. I pulled the towel around me tighter.   
“Where is what?” I asked, nervously.   
“Don’t play stupid with me. I know you have it.” He practically growled out as he came through the open door and into my house. I looked at him in surprise. I had never seen Juice like this and if I was being honest this was a huge turn on. I closed the door and looked at him.   
“You can’t just come into my fucking house!” I yelled at him as I wrapped my arms across my chest. That seemed to be the first time he noticed that I was wearing just a towel. I saw his eyes get darker as he looked at me in both lust and anger. I felt myself start getting wet. He turned away from me and started looking around my living room. He didn’t break anything, honestly he barely moved anything but it pissed me off that he was looking through my shit. “Hey! Juice!”   
“Where is my fucking kutte!?” He yelled at me. That stopped and I felt instantly guilty but didn’t show it.   
“I don’t know Juice.” I said.   
“Bullshit.” He said as he stalked out of my living room. He looked in the kitchen and then the bathroom and I swallowed as he got close to my bedroom.   
“Juice this is ridiculous. You can’t just come into my house and accuse me of things.” I said with a huff. He didn’t pay any attention to me as he opened my bedroom door and walked in my room. I muttered fuck as I followed him. He lifted the kutte off my bed and gave me a hard look.   
“Don’t have any idea huh?” His voice was deeper and his hand shook slightly around the kutte.   
“I was dared to steal it, I was planning on returning it tomorrow. It’s not that big of a deal.” I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorway. He stalked closer to me.   
“Pretending to like me, drugging me, and stealing my kutte isn’t that big of a deal?” He asked in a rough whisper as he stood close to me.   
“I wasn’t pretending… I do like you Juice.” I admitted quietly. He paused and looked at me for a minute. He set the kutte down on the table next to us and then slammed his hands on either side of my face. My eyes widen and my breathing picked up as he leaned closer and whispered in my ear.   
“You think you can steal the big bad biker’s kutte little girl? You ain’t getting away with that shit.” His voice was rough and husky and I let out a sharp gasp as he bit my earlobe hard. He yanked my towel away from my body and I shivered as the cold air hit me. His dark eyes searched my body and he growled his approval as he gripped my hair tightly. He pulled my head back so I was looking up at him and crashed his lips on mine. I knew the kiss would leave my lips bruised but I couldn’t help the moan that escaped me as I kissed him back.   
His grip in my hair tightened as he pulled my head back and began to kiss my neck. I let a loud moan and gripped his shoulders hard as he bit my neck hard. I felt him smirk against my neck before sucking on the mark he left. I lightly ran my nails over his shoulders and he growled and pulled away from me. I looked at him and he let go of my hair. I watched him get undressed and once he was done, he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the end of the bed. He pushed me down face first on the bed. I heard him fumble with his pants and tried to look back at him. He smirked at me.   
“Naughty girl,” He made a tsking sound and shook his head. “Looks like I’m going to have to punish you.” I was about to reply when suddenly a loud cracking noise filled the room and my ass stung. I let out a whimper and looked back more to see his belt in his hand. Holy fuck, did Juice just spanked me? I could feel myself dripping at both the realization and the pain from my ass.   
He used the belt and spanked my ass on the other side. It was harder this time and I let out a mix between a moan and a scream. I heard him chuckle as he spanked me again harder. I gripped the bed sheet hard and moaned out loudly.   
“Oh? You like that, little girl?” He shoved two fingers in my pussy. He groaned at how wet I was. I moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside me. I spread my legs apart and he slowly pushed them in and out of me. He suddenly took them out completely and I whimpered at the loss.   
“Fuck!” I moaned loudly as his hand smacked my pussy hard. “God, Juice please fuck me!” His fingers ghosted over my sensitive pussy and I pushed back into them. This caused him to smack my pussy harder. “AH! Daddy!” I screamed and then blinked as I realized what came out of my mouth. I didn’t hear Juice move or talk and I slowly looked back at him. He was just staring at me with a look I had never seen before.   
“Daddy?” He questioned and my face heat up as I blushed a bright red. I couldn’t look at him anymore and stared at my headboard. I felt his hand go up my back and press down between my shoulder blades. He pushed me down so my face was pressed against the mattress. His hands traveled to my hips and he lightly pulled them back so his erection was pressed firmly against my pussy. I moaned as he slowly rubbed against me. He put the tip against my entrance and I took in a deep breath as he moved it up and down.   
“You want this, princess? You want me to fuck you?” He asked while he pushed the tip in a little more.  
“Yes! Please Juice!” I begged. I normally wasn’t the begging type but dear god I was so horny. He pulled the tip back out and I nearly cried. His hand came down hard on my ass right over a belt mark and I screamed out. The pain made me even more horny and I could feel my pussy throb as it tried to clench around something that wasn’t there.   
“Nuh uh princess, you know what to call me.” He said and I blushed harder.  
“Fuck me please daddy.” I said in a quieter and even more embarrassed voice. That was all it took for Juice to slam in to my pussy in one hard thrust. I moaned loudly as he filled me. He groaned and took a handful of my hair and pulled my head up. The grip he had on my hip with his other hand was going to leave a bruise. I stopped caring about it as he thrusted in and out of me hard and fast. He used the the grip on my hair and hip to slam in hard. He set up a hard and fast rhythm that made my legs and arms shake as he pounded me.   
“Fuck, princess.” He growled out as he gripped my hair harder and pulled my head back further. He kissed and bit at my neck while never letting up his pace.   
“Daddy! I’m going..” I moaned out loudly and he let out another low growl as his hand moved from my hip to grip my throat lightly. He was starting to lose the hard and fast rhythm that he had set up and I knew he was getting close as I was reaching my own orgasm.   
“Cum for me, princess.” His grip tightened on my neck and his grip got harder and I cummed harder then I have in my whole life. I felt Juice still as he came inside me. His grip on my hair and throat loosened as he slumped against my back panting. I did the same to my bed as we just laid there, trying to catch our breaths.   
I felt him kiss my back as he pulled his dick out of me. I moaned lightly and smiled. He stood up and picked me up in his arms. I cuddled into his chest as he laid down on my bed with me still in his arms. I wrapped my arms around me and he kissed my head as he lightly stroked my hair.   
“I’m sorry, princess. I don’t know what came over me. Did I hurt you?” He asked. His looked down at me in concern and I kissed him softly.   
“Please don’t apologize for that… Daddy…” I smirked as I called him that. He chuckled.   
“I could get used to that.” He smiled and kissed me.


End file.
